


Truth

by xt1me



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ward asks Coulson why he did that with the truth serum. <br/>Short snippet based on the first episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Agent Coulson was finally finished with the last report and heading home when he spotted Agent Grant Ward waiting for him. He was wearing a distinct expression of I-really-want-to-complain-about-something-but-I'm-not-going-to-becuse-you're-my-superior. It was quite refreshing actually.

 

“Something on you mind Agent Ward?”

“I just wanted to know you didn't inject Skye with the truth serum?”

“Skye makes a much better asset then an informant. If we had had injected her she would have resented it and never really trust us.”

“I understand that but why did you inject me?”

Ward was a consummate professional, there was nothing in his posture or tone of voice to indicate he was whining.

He was totally whining.

 

Coulson started walking to his car as he continued to explain.

“Firstly, of the two of us, you managed to anger her more. Her being placed in a position of power over you, however temporary, gave her a perceived chance at revenge for being dragged here against her will. In fact, I imagine she has almost completely forgiven us for that now.

Secondly, you are an exemplary agent. I knew you wouldn't give out any classified information. Also, as a professional, I know you won't hold any embarrassment you felt against her when you work together in the future.”

Grant careful gave no sign of pride at the compliment nor chastisement and the subtle warning.

By now they had reached Lola.

“And finally,” Coulson opened the driver-side door and got in, “You really shouldn't have made fun of cosplayers.”

 

Phil closed the door and drove off

 

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Oct 2, 2013


End file.
